Various types of aircraft are capable of vertical flight, including helicopters, manned and unmanned aerial vehicles, and rotor/wing aircraft. Such aircraft typically include a rotor blade assembly that rotates to provide lift. The rotor blade assembly usually includes two (or more) rotor blades attached to a central hub assembly which, in turn, is attached to an engine. The engine drives the hub assembly and rotor blades, and the rotor blades provide the aerodynamic lift necessary for flight. Examples of vertical flight aircraft having known rotor blade assemblies include those aircraft and assemblies disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,965 B2 issued to Loftus and Muylaert, U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,214 B2 issued to Carson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,096 B2 issued to Zoppitelli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,097 B1 issued to Mouille, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,325 issued to Carter. Although desirable results have been achieved using such prior art aircraft, there may be room for improvement. For example, it would advantageous to provide novel apparatus and methods that may reduce the weight of vertical flight aircraft, as well as reduce manufacturing costs and operating expenses.